Sweet Nothings
by grathialiana
Summary: Blackstar X Tsubaki. I know I said this is going to be a compilation. But I changed my mind coz I came up with a Soul/Maka that may be longer than just a oneshot. So Im tagging this one as Complete. Just sweet Blackstar and Tsubaki fluff. Twoshots. I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Black Star and Tsubaki: Third Wheel

Hi. This is going to be my first time to write a story for Soul Eater. I'm a fan of the anime, but not the manga as I haven't really been following the manga at all. The anime was wicked.

So. Im not tagging my story as Complete coz this'll be a series of one shots for all the characters that I love in Soul Eater. Depends on where I get the inspiration then I'll write my one shots from there. I'm not sure how this'll work out yet. I just find the characters of this anime unbearably cute :-D

I'm starting the story with Black Star and Tsubaki, my second most favorite couple in the show. This will be dominated by a Maka/Soul paring of course, but the inspiration I have now is for this particular couple. I'll follow up with a SoMa pairing soon. I'm still developing some plot.

Please Enjoy!

Rated M for future chapters.

**Black Star and Tsubaki: Third Wheel**

R-r-r-r-ingggg!

The school bell of the Death Weapon Meister Academy signaled the end of the classes. It was past five thirty in the afternoon.

The once empty lobby a minute ago filled with students, meisters and weapons alike, all excited to go home or do club activities. It was always a festive occasion when the boring classes were over.

Tsubaki picked up her books and gracefully sauntered towards the classroom door. She passed by her meister's chair where he was still with Soul. It looked like the two boys were not done with their pissing contest.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes heavenward when she got wind of what they were talking about. She could hear her boisterous meister go on about how he was going to surpass the deities one day, and that Soul should be thankful his meister, who was Maka Albarn, had a good head on her shoulders because without her Soul was nothing but a rusty piece of metal.

"Now now, Black star, it is you should be thankful Tsubaki is as brilliant as she is. In fact, she's so talented I wonder why she puts up with the likes of you," Soul bit back.

Black star beat his chest and huffed in arrogance. "That's where you're wrong, my boy! She is so grateful that it is I, the great god-like Black star who wield her and no one else. Why she practically begged me to be her meister. It was a good choice, really, don't you think?" The young blue haired assassin winked.

Soul smirked when he caught the reaction on Tsubaki's face behind Black star. She definitely looked pissed. Black star had not noticed his weapon yet behind him.

"Uhhh, are you sure she really begged you to be her meister?" Soul asked.

"Of course," Black star answered haughtily. "No one can deny I have the most charm in this school, aside from the fact that my fighting prowess is so legendary…"

THONK!

A book was lodged onto his skull by none other than his weapon herself, Tsubaki, in a signature Maka chop.

"Aw!" Black star groaned, rubbing the abused body part.

Soul snickered behind his hand. "Good chop, Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki gracefully held the book back to her chest and sighed. "Black star, if you're done with your monologues here, can we go home? I haven't prepared the fish I'll be cooking for dinner, and we have exams tomorrow. We need to study."

Black star harrumphed, pouting. "Hmph! I'm Black star! I don't need to study. Knowledge simply comes to me, flowing from the winds. You should go on ahead, Tsubaki. I'll be going home late. I have a special training with Stein-sensei."

Tsubaki's face fell. "T-training? Do I need to be there?"

"Oh, no no no no, Tsubaki! It's a special training. Only fit for the gods. And god-like assassins like me! Nyahahahahah!" Black star roared, laughing boisterously in that moronic style of his.

The girl looked heartbroken, but her thick headed meister couldn't tell.

"So, comrades, I will get going. I will be late for my special training." With that Black star left the room, still laughing maniacally.

Soul scratched his head at his best friend's stupid actions. He glanced at Tsubaki and found her face bathed in sadness. For a very powerful weapon like her, and a very even tempered person, she could get quite on edge whenever the matter concerned Black star.

"Hey Soul? Where are you? Oh, hi, Tsubaki! Are you leaving? Where's Black star?" Maka asked as she approached them.

Soul replied, "He went to a special training with Stein-sensei."

"So why are you here, Tsubaki? You're not going with him?"

Tsubaki shrugged daintily, brushing an errant lock of hair from her forehead. "He told me he was going alone."

Maka raised her eyebrow quizzically. "How can he train without a weapon?"

"Duh!" Soul said. "If he can think straight, then he's not Black star at all. Who goes into training without their weapons?"

Maka seemed to have remembered something. "Oh, I get it. There's this class that Stein-sensei is giving to a few chosen meisters from several classes. It's a lesson to obtain absolute control. To be quite frank, I think he needs it. He still can't handle Tsubaki when she transforms to the Enchanted Sword."

Soul snorted, " Yeah right. If he can't handle Tsubaki's powers, why doesn't he bring her to the training? It is _she_ he should be training with, right, Tsubaki?"

"Uh, you know Black star. If he decides he wants to do it alone, then it is for the best. He only does what is right for both of us," the soft spoken weapon replied, a small smile on her lips.

Soul was unconvinced. "Paaah! I think he's just scared he really can't handle your Enchanted Sword form at all. And he'd rather accept death defying training sessions from Stein-sensei just so he can, you know, keep up with you. He needs to really keep up with you, Tsubaki. You're a very strong weapon. Frankly I am scared of fighting you in a real battle."

Tsubaki looked away, getting sadder by the moment because of the truths that Soul was able to point out.

Soul went on, "I mean, he's my best friend and all but sometimes he just gets out of control when fighting and he loses focus. Hey, Maka, how about you? Were you supposed to be in this training as well?"

Maka chuckled. "Well, actually, I was."

Soul was shocked. "Y-you were? You mean, without your weapon?"

She nodded.

"Then why are you here? You're not going?" he asked.

She flipped her hair in a nonchalant way and looked at Soul's crimson eyes. "Because you're not there. I mean, it's my option if I want to go or not. I'd rather train with you."

Soul was stunned for a while. He was not able to speak, but when he did he had the world's biggest grin on his face. "Can't go on without me, huh?"

Maka slapped his shoulder easily. "You wish. I just figured if I would have a hard time training, so should you. I just don't think it's fair. WE should suffer together."

"Just admit you can't do anything without me, Maka. I promise I won't let it go to my head," Soul teased, winking at his meister.

"Whatever. What's for dinner? It's your turn to cook, right?"

Soul groaned, "I forgot. I have nothing prepared."

Maka rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Just as I thought. Let's just order pizza. We have an exam tomorrow so I need all my spare time studying."

"I really hate exam week!" Soul complained.

"Come on, let's go. Do you want to walk home with us Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki shook her head slowly. "Please go on ahead. I'll - I'll drop by the Library."

"Okay, bye!"

Maka and Soul left the room side by side, still squabbling about which pizza flavor to order.

Tsubaki watched the pair leave, envious of the easy camaraderie they had. She wished Black star would consider her feelings before he ran off to some training session without her. Couldn't he tell it hurt her when he cast her aside?

They should be doing things together.

Clutching the books on her chest, she left the room to go home. Alone.

Her head was bowed low all the while she walked that she didn't see who was coming to approach her.

"Tsubaki-san," a deep voice called out.

She looked up and found Mifune gazing down at her. The wind blew his sand colored hair across his face.

"Hai, Mifune-sense! How's Angela?"

"She still has piano lessons. My class is over. I'm just waiting for her."

Tsubaki's face lit up. "Right! So how was your first week teaching in the Academy?"

The tall, silent samurai tilted his head and shrugged, putting his hands on his pocket. "Everything is well."

"I heard from the other teachers that the kids love you, Miune-sensei! I'm so glad you accepted this teaching job."

Mifune nodded quietly, watching the way she so easily smiled at him. Tsubaki was a very desirable girl, not only because she was a very talented weapon, but because she also had a pure soul.

Too bad she wasted her time gallivanting with that snot nosed kid, Black star.

"I'll get going now, Mifune-sensei."

"Where is your companion?"

Tsubaki smiled, not wanting to keep on repeating where her meister was. "I'm going home alone. He's doing something else."

"Alright."

"Ja ne!"

Tsubaki walked away, leaving him in the middle of the lobby, her head bowed low again. She thought Mifune didn't see how her facial expression changed, but he actually did. He saw sadness in her eyes before she turned away.

"Tsubaki!" he called out softly.

She raised her head and turned to him. "Yes?"

"Since I'm still waiting for Angela, can I ask you to have tea with me? In the canteen? Or do you really need to go home now?"

She was surprised by the invitation and was not able to give a response right away. "Uhhhm, I was, actually…"

Mifune walked towards her, his gait slow, relaxed, and graceful. Tsubaki couldn't help but watch how his body swayed in such a smooth manly rhythm.

He stopped right in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. "Are you in a hurry to get home?"

She began stuttering because of all the attention she was getting. She wasn't used to get this kind of spot light from Black star. He usually was the one who demanded her attention all the time so that someone would listen to his ramblings and worthless monologues.

"I- I'm not really- Uhmmm, no. Not at all," she squeaked.

"Can we have tea? Even for just a while?"

Tsubaki knew she was getting red. This was actually the first time someone asked her out for tea.

"H-hai, Mifune-sensei!" She bowed awkwardly at him, trying to hide how embarrassed she was.

Their talk in the canteen while they sipped their tea turned out to be enjoyable. They were both quiet individuals, but they were able to talk about both of their past. In the end, they lost track of time and it was Angela who had to seek them out.

They all ended up walking home together.

0ooo0o0o0oooo00000oooo00

Eventually it became a routine for Black star to go to the special training of his, leaving Tsubaki alone to go home. Whenever he got home, Tsubaki was there, with their meal ready, as well as his bath. She was a very dependable partner. Fit for someone as great as him. Because of her he didn't have to worry about the not so important tasks in life. She got everything covered already.

At night, as Tsubaki prepared Black star's meal for him, she wished he would open up about what he did on his trainings. She missed him terribly. She was afraid to ask him if he was still happy with their partnership because if he said he was not happy anymore and would like to do things on his own, or go to missions alone, she wouldn't know what to do.

Black star was the center of her life.

She knew he would go places. Become bigger than she could ever be. And she wanted that. She thought highly of Black star. She would be the happiest weapon in the world if Black star became a great meister. It would be an honor to have been his partner.

But lately, she felt that he was drawing away from him. Like he seemed quieter during meals. He was always brooding. And he couldn't seem to get over his fixation of doing ten thousand push-ups every night before going to bed.

They hardly talked anymore and she missed that.

She just missed him so much.

But she knew he was busy. Busy getting stronger. Getting better.

It was a good thing she was able to talk to Mifune-sensei about her problems. He was such a dear friend. He dutifully listened to her while she rambled about her insecurities where Black star was concerned. He seemed to care.

It became their daily habit to hang out in the canteen after their respective classes, she as a student, and he as a new teacher in Shibusen.

Their relationship was a very platonic one, and she was happy she could share her thoughts with another swordsman like him.

0o0ooooo00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One afternoon his training with Stein got cancelled because Shinigami-sama sent Stein to an emergency mission in the Asia Pacific. There was no time to give notice to Black star and the others.

Grumbling, Black star went back to their classroom in search of Tsubaki. This would be the first time in a very long while that he would be walking home with her.

He found Soul and Maka by their lockers. "Have you seen Tsubaki? Did she go home already?"

Soul said, "I think I saw her in the canteen. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in that special training of yours for loser meisters who can't wield their weapons while on Enchanted Form? Har har har!"

Black star glared at his best buddy. "Who are you calling a loser? I'm Black star, the best meister the world has ever seen!"

"Whatever, Black star. Maka and I are preparing for a mission," Soul gleefully announced.

Black star frowned. "Well, that's good. It has been so long since Shinigami-sama gave Tsubaki and me a mission."

Soul smirked. "That's because Maka and I are a better team, and we can accomplish far more difficult missions than you can. And that's why Shinigami-sama gives us more assignments. Right, Maka?"

"Shut up, Soul. Don't start this one with Black star. I'm not gonna be able to hear the end of this."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go. We're packing tonight for a mission. We're going to Europe. Eat that, you god like loser!" Soul declared, making funny faces at Black star.

For a moment Black star felt the green eyed monster called jealousy perch up on his shoulder. Then he waved the feeling away. That was ridiculous! He was Black star. He was better than everyone. He trained the hardest amongst all of them. His team with Tsubaki was invincible.

Grim faced, he went to the direction of the canteen. He had to find Tsubaki. He had to ask her if there was something wrong with their partnership, why Shinigami-sama couldn't seem to delegate an assignment to them recently.

He hadn't gotten to the door yet of the canteen when his eyes caught the sight of Tsubaki from the window. She was seated on a table, sipping tea with none other than the silent ronin, Mifune. What was she doing there with him?

He was about to walk in to find out when suddenly Mifune reached out towards Tsubaki brushing a lock of hair that had gotten to her face. He pushed the lock behind her ear.

Tsubaki seemed to giggle at the action.

Mifune was gazing at her with a rapt expression on his face.

To an onlooker the gesture appeared more than friendly. It was very very intimate.

For the first time in his life, Black star felt sucker punched. The unseen force felt so deadly he felt his gut twisting.

Another man had dared to touch his Tsubaki.

All at once Black star began to see red. No one touched Tsubaki that way except him. They were partners. Only he had the right to hold her.

Fuming mad, he barged into the canteen bustling with students, slammed the door open and bellowed. "TSUBAKI!"

The said girl raised her voice and gasped. "Black star?"

"Hn." Mifune's eyes narrowed at the assassin, straightening in his seat.

All the students in the canteen stopped what they were doing and focused on the boy at the door, who looked deadly furious.

Tsubaki stood. "Black star? What is it?"

Black star turned his angry glare to his longtime foe-turned- friend-but-now-turned-foe-again. "You have the nerve to do this to me, Mifune?"

The tall samurai just snorted and stood lazily, hands in his pockets.

Tsubaki didn't know what was going on. "What's wrong, Black star? Are you angry?"

The boy looked at his faithful partner, his eyes cold. "Why are you on a date with him, Tsubaki? Shouldn't you be home?"

She frowned, confusion written on her face. "Date? What do you mean, date?"

"Why are you dating Mifune? You never asked me if you could do that! I thought you were home!" Black star screeched, like an angry child whose toy was taken away from him.

Tsubaki shook her head. "You're mistaken! This is not a date, Black star! We were just talking -"

"Was touching you part of talking?" Black star bit back, turning green from jealousy.

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked.

Suddenly a girl piped up beside Tsubaki. She was a random girl from their class. "Uhm, if I may give an opinion, Tsubaki, I would say you are indeed going on a date with Mifune-sensei. For the past two weeks if I may add. We all thought you are in a secret relationship with him, to be quite honest."

"You whaaaat?" Tsubaki cried out. She looked at Black star who heard the whole thing.

The boy regarded her with stone cold eyes. "In a relationship huh?"

"That's not true!" she gasped. "Mifune-sensei is just a friend of mine, Black star. Nothing more. I swear."

For the first time Mifune spoke. "And if we are indeed in a relationship, Black star what is it to you? I didn't see your name tattooed on her. She isn't your property. She can go with whomever she likes, especially when you keep on neglecting her while you go to trainings on your own."

Tsubaki gaped at Mifune, incredulous that he would actually share the darkest secret she had been harboring all this time.

"It's alright, Tsubaki. He needs to know that," Mifune gently admonished.

"I am not neglecting Tsubaki. I never have. Whatever it is I am doing I am doing for her!" Black star's voice rang throughout the whole canteen.

"Black star…" Tsubaki called out softly.

Black star glared at Mifune. "You. Me. Outside. I will annihilate you for assuming too much. Tsubaki isn't yours to try to figure out. She is mine, do you hear me? MINE!" he roared.

Mifune grinned, spoiling for a fight. "A bit of action at last."

"Matte! Matte kudasai!" Tsubaki cried out but the two guys didn't listen and instead went out to start their duel.

All the kids in the canteen followed to watch the fight.

00o0o0o00oooo0000000ooo00

The fight was bloody. Black star was using a short sword against Mifune's katana. Both of them did not hold back during the duel.

At first Black star was getting the upper hand. Tsubaki was surprised he seemed more agile than how he was in the past, and his steps were too exact, his moves too calculated.

All the students were cheering them on.

Tsubaki wanted to run towards them to stop more blood from spilling but Ox Ford stopped her. "Don't, Tsubaki. Both of them are fighting for pride. The winner takes you."

"I'm not some piece of a prize anyone can take home!" she said angrily.

"No, you're not. But it's a guy thing. Trust me. They wouldn't want you to interfere."

Mifune had to admit that Black star was a thousand times better of an opponent than he was during their fight in Baba Yaga's Castle , given the fact that he was not even using Tsubaki as a weapon.

The boy's control of his body movement was so superb Mifune didn't know if he could walk away from this fight whole.

But this had to end. Black star still had to know defeat, and know that he really was neglecting Tsubaki's needs, and friendship.

With a deadly swipe of his sword he made a move so blindingly swift not even the great Black star was prepared for it. Mifune struck the boy's sword away and kicked him to the ground until Black star lay sprawled on the grass, Mifune's blade on his neck.

Tsubaki gasped and ran screaming towards the battlefield. "Stop! Please stop!"

"Get away, Tsubaki!" Black star snarled. "I will finish this."

"Hmph!" Mifune snorted. "Your fighting skills have improved tremendously but you still have a brain smaller than a flea's. If you start using it you will find out that she has been yours the whole time. And yet you ignore her like she is not important to you."

"You have no right to speak about how I feel about Tsubaki," Black star roared. "She is my life. I live for her. I will be the greatest meister in the world for her."

Tsubaki stopped dead on her tracks, eyes wide at what she heard.

Mifune raised his blade a bit. "Then prove it. If she is truly that important to you, you shouldn't make her sad. The next time I see her in such a condition I will strike you dead with my fist. She is most faithful to you. I have been making attempts to woo her but you are the only one on her mind."

"Why you sick bastard!" Black star snarled.

Mifune removed his sword away from the boy and put it on its scabbard. He glanced at a horror stricken Tsubaki. "It is true. I have been attempting to court you but you never seemed to notice. Someday, when you get tired of this bug you can always come to me, Tsubaki. I will treat you the way a man should treat his queen."

Tsubaki blushed, still not used to all the attention she was getting.

Mifune bowed his head slightly to her and walked back to the school.

The Shibusen students cheered wildly as Mifune made his way towards the courtyard.

Tsubaki turned to her fallen love, his arm bloodied from the fight. She wanted to cry but knew it would only add to his insult. Taking a hanky from her pocket, she knelt down and started the task of bandaging his wound.

"Can you stand, Black star?" she whispered, avoiding eye contact. Knowing him it would be best to pretend that nothing happened. That nothing changed between them.

The boy merely shrugged. "Of course I can. Hey, did you see what I did? I almost got him, while using a common sword. Someday Tsubaki. Someday I will be the best meister in all of Shibusen and I will have no trouble at all wielding any weapon I would want. Just you watch, Tsubaki. Our team will be undefeatable! Ouch, don't you think that's kinda too tight? Ow ow ow!"

Tsubaki's lips were trembling with rage when she retorted, "I don't want any of that, Black star! If that means you going to senseless fights just to prove your point it means nothing!"

"Hmm? Why? "

Tsubaki wanted to tear out her hair because of Blackstar's insensitivity.

"I don't want you getting hurt for no reason. I just - I just wish you would stop trying to get better. You are already a wonderful meister, Blackstar… I- I just-"

"C'mere." Blackstar casually placed an arm around her slender shoulder. Tsubaki tensed, not used to being at this super super close proximity with him. "I want to be the best. For myself. And for you as well. You think I'm neglecting you these past few days when the truth of the matter is, I'm trying to keep up with you. I know how advanced your powers are and I want to be worthy of wielding you, Tsubaki."

When he talked like that she knew she would lose whatever argument she was having with him. He simply looked irresistibly cute when he didn't know what he was saying. "Oh, Black star, what am I gonna do with you?!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, there in the middle of the school yard, amidst all the other students watching. She hugged him very tightly, his bones almost snapped.

"Ow ow ow ow! Tsubaki, it hurts," he groaned.

"If you're dead set on going to fights mindlessly, you should be able to stand a little pain of me hugging you!" she quipped.

"Ouch," he whined.

Tsubaki let go and leaned down so their noses touched.

Forehead to forehead. Nose to nose.

"Hey Tsubaki."

"Hmmm…"

Black star chuckled. "I think your breasts are definitely bigger now than the last time you hugged me."

She gasped, horrified, and punched him squarely on the jaw. "Pervert!"

Annoyed, she stood and left him bleeding there.

"Hey, Tsubaki! Tsubakiiiiii! Wait, come back!" Black star screamed.

She hid a smile as she went on her way, ignoring his pleading cries.

0oo00000o0o0o0oo0o0

So. Another one of my senseless short stories. It's supposed to be light. It's just so hard to write something in comedy when there are a lot of feelings involved. I really admire how the Japanese do it.

That's why I love mangas.

I'll write a mature one shot of Tsubaki and Black star next.

That's why rating is still up as M.


	2. Black Star and Tsubaki: Only You

This one's a mature one shot for Blackstar and Tsubaki.

I do not own Soul Eater.

**Blackstar and Tsubaki – Only You**

No matter how they Fey Blade weapon thought about it, everything about her and her egotistical meister just boiled down to one thing: he was too young for her. Appallingly young. He didn't understand how to have romantic notions for the opposite sex because he was just too naïve, no matter how skillful he could be in battle, if he put his mind to it.

He always looked up to her like his onee-chan. His bigger sister.

Sigh.

Tsubaki buried her head on her arms as she sat inside their classroom while Professor Stein droned on about his never ending dissection of things.

She glanced at her meister who was snoring on his seat, drooling on his desk.

Another sigh.

How could she have loved him this deeply when she knew he could never give it in return? He never took anything seriously. He was the loudest and stupidest assassin in the history of mankind. He barely paid her attention except for when he needed her in battle.

Or if he wanted to peep on her while she took a bath. But that really shouldn't count.

He was simply too dense.

It was bound to happen anytime soon. She just didn't expect that he would be able to do it sooner than what she would have liked. She still wanted to be his partner. She did not have it in her heart to let him go yet.

But she had to move on and let the god of Death, Shinigami-sama use her for bigger purpose, being the Deathscythe that she already was.

Yes, Blackstar had managed to turn her into a weapon fit for the gods.

And now they were not partners anymore.

What was worse was that once school was over, Blackstar said he would be travelling around the world. He said he had already turned her into a Deathscythe, now he was looking for bigger fish to fry, bigger challenges to overcome.

And that was what was making her sad these days: Blackstar leaving.

As usual she could mask her loneliness behind her soft smiles, her gentle disposition but her best friend Maka could tell by the look in her eyes that her heart was breaking.

That afternoon the gang decided to celebrate Tsubaki's ascension into being a Deathscythe in Kid's mansion. The Thompson sisters took care of the food and booze, making sure they hide the alcohol since all of them were underage.

The party started out really well. There was a lot of food for everyone. Half of Shibusen was there, enjoying the night away.

Kid was bleeding on the carpet because he couldn't get the same symmetrical number of people on both sides of the house. Blackstar wanted to hit him for being so neurotic. Soul just looked on, smirking. Maka was chatting with Kim and the others.

Blackstar went on about how he was still going to surpass the gods, especially now that he was set to travel the world. He would definitely get stronger as a meister on his own. And then he'll be able to wield whatever kind of weapon he wanted.

That was when Maka noticed that Tsubaki wasn't there. She looked around and found the shy weapon sitting by herself on the stool by the bar.

Tsubaki was swirling her glass of juice, watching the liquid twirl.

"Are you enjoying the party, Tsubaki?" Maka piped up beside her.

The Deathscythe was startled for a second but she managed to flash a smile. "Hai!"

"Congratulations again, Tsubaki for being a Deathscythe. I should be congratulating your moronic meister but it'll just go to his head, as big as it is now."

Tsubaki simply nodded, the cheeky smile still plastered on her face.

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Have you talked to him about how you feel about him leaving?"

That question hit right home. The Nakatsukasa weapon lost her smile. "I- uhhh- I'm happy he'll be able to finally fulfill his wish of becoming a great meister, Maka."

"I know you support his decision, but you can at least tell him how he means to you. I know you'll miss him."

Tsubaki looked down at her drink. "It really won't matter anyway."

"When will he be back? Do you know?"

Tsubaki looked even sadder. "He said he doesn't know. He said all the time in the world is not enough to see everything that he wants to see. I assumed that means he's never really going back to stay here in Shibusen."

"You can't know that for sure," Maka argued. "Maybe if there is a reason for him to come back, then maybe he will."

The weapon shrugged daintily. "What reason is there?"

"You."

Blushing, Tsubaki shook her head. "We're friends, that's all. He shouldn't give up his dreams for a friend."

"So that's it? After all the years that he was your partner he'll just leave you like that?"

"He said he won't be able to use me anyway since I'm now a weapon of Sinigami-sama's."

"Oh."

Soul approached the bar and greeted Tsubaki then pulled Maka away to tell her something, leaving the Deathscythe alone by the bar again.

She looked behind her and saw Blackstar doing his monologues before a bunch of people who looked thoroughly disgusted.

The party ended with Kid still sprawled on the floor, bathing in his own blood because the whole house was in disarray. Glasses were everywhere in a very asymmetrical way, the painting on the wall was tilted to the right and the furniture was a mess.

Soul and Maka went into the direction of their apartment, leaving Tsubaki alone with Blackstar. They too walked towards their own house.

Blackstar was walking in front of her with that lazy gait of his, both arms behind his head. "Did you see that, Tsubaki? I outdrank Ox Ford at the party! I'm sure he'll have the biggest hang over tomorrow when he wakes up! No one outdrinks the Great Blackstar and lives. Woo hooooo!"

Her hands were clasped in front of her nervously. She was behind him, walking close by, and she was really very quiet. She was thinking of what Maka had said earlier. Maybe, just maybe, she could tell Blackstar she wanted to see him again. On a definite basis. Like maybe he could come home once a year. That way they wouldn't really lose their communication.

She was getting fidgety.

She didn't know how to say it to him without him making fun of her, being dull-witted that he was. What if he brushed her off and laughed at her?

"Eh, Tsubaki? Are you listening? Pay attention while the great Blackstar talks to you," he declared loftily, a big grin on his face as he turned to glance at her.

"Uhm, Blackstar?"

"Hai?" He turned back to the road.

"Will I- Will I see you again?"

There. She finally asked him.

The young boy stopped walking, his back still towards her. She stopped on her tracks as well. A long while passed by that he did not speak.

Tsubaki bowed low. She didn't want him to think she would stand on his way. He was a free happy-go-lucky soul. And she was not his weapon anymore. He had no obligation to keep his friendship with her.

"Gomen nasai, Blackstar," she said. "I'm happy that you're going to be able to train on your own and really become stronger. Don't - don't mind what I said. I was simply -"

"Aaaah, Tsubaki…" He turned to her, still with a ferocious grin, looking as young as any thirteen year old boy who had nothing on his mind but play.

They stared at each other, she in anticipation, and he in determination.

"I will only come back when I'm good enough for you," he drawled.

Tsubaki frowned deeply. "Blackstar?"

"You're a fancy Deathscythe now Tsubaki and you are worth being held by the god of death. Well, once I surpass the gods, then I will come back and be worthy to wield you again. Just you wait till then, Tsubaki. For I will be bigger than any god you have ever known! Nyahahahahahahah!"

She giggled as she watched him laugh, nearly choking himself.

She would never stop loving him. And maybe she would wait a life time for him, but it was all worth it. He was the only one for her.

"Hai, let's go home, Blackstar. I'll make you some rice cakes!" she said cheerfully.

"YAHOOOOO!" he cried out.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

_**Five years later…**_

It was seven am. Time to get up and go to work. Tsubaki sat up on her futon and yawned. Today was also her 21st birthday.

She hoped she would be getting a few presents today from her students. Why they ran a survey last month about who was the most favorite teacher of all of Shibusen and her name came up first! She was so giddy with delight. That meant that her teaching strategy was working, considering it was her first year in the job.

Aaah, to be able to teach in Shibusen had always been her dream. And aside from the fact that the kids loved her because she was so nice, they were also in awe because she was a Deathscythe. Perfect Combination! They always said you should practice what you preach, and being the powerful weapon that she was, she was able to motivate her kids, both meisters and weapons, to strive harder in their schooling.

She ran her bath, ate breakfast and dressed in her prim teaching uniform.

Looking at her full body sized mirror, she noticed that she lost a little weight. She used to be so chubby when she was younger. She stared at her round breasts, the only part of her that did not seem to get smaller. Now that she was an adult, a lot of boys hit on her in school, both students and teachers alike. She tried to be as inconspicuous as she could but they still swarmed her like bees.

She lost count of how many times she had turned down guy after guy, day after day. Sometimes she dreaded school breaks and lunches, because those were the times when she would get asked out.

Tsubaki put her hair into a tight ponytail.

There was only one boy in the world she wished would pay her attention. But he was nowhere near Shibusen.

Sigh.

Oh he did send her some post cards, but it was very seldom. She opened her drawer and looked at the pieces of cards she had collected over the years coming from him. Six cards, in a span of five years. Very promising indeed.

He never sent pictures, though. On the note he would put on the post card, he said there was no camera available where he was and he did not have time to print out pictures. So basically she had no clue how he looked like, supposed she bumped into him on the streets.

Blackstar was Blackstar. Never did anything in half measures.

So he had never gone home, not even once, ever since he started out his training. He'd been off to Tibet, in the Americas, in the Kingdom of the Arabians and to so many others that he could only describe in his short notes to her.

He said he was having fun, and continued to vow that someday when he came back home, he would be mightier than all the deities in the world.

She looked back into the mirror. As long as he was happy then she could continue to be happy for him as well.

0oooo0o0o0oooooo00000ooo

"Happy Birthday, Tsubaki!"

Everyone in the faculty cheered for her birthday. Some of the teachers gave her presents, and the others brought some food. She was very grateful.

During lunch break while they were eating inside the faculty room, Maka called her on the phone. She and Soul were still partners and they were currently in a mission somewhere on the other side of the globe. Soul was, of course already a Deathscythe but Maka was still his meister, aside from Shinigami-sama. Maka was the top meister of Shibusen and it was customary for one to hold a Deathscythe. Who else was the better option than her faithful partner all along?

Tsubaki was so happy that Maka called on her birthday. Even Soul greeted her over the phone.

"Happy birthday, Tsubaki!" Maka gushed out excitedly.

"Thank you!"

"Soul and I have a surprise for you, sweetheart."

"Really? What is it?"

"Oh, it's a surprise, honey. A gift. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"When will you and Soul be back?"

"Awww, sorry to be missing your birthday this year, Tsubaki. But I'll give you our surprise as soon as we get home."

"Okay."

They talked some more and Maka had to hang up because they were in the middle of an assignment. Tsubaki appreciated her best friend calling her from half way round the world just to greet her. It meant so much to her.

When her classes were over, and all the other teachers had gone home, Tsubaki lingered on her desk in the faculty room, reliving the crazy moments she had on this very same school with her own meister.

She could remember the stupid duels he had with everyone, especially with Kid on the young Shinigami's first day of school. Man, but Blackstar and Soul were ass whipped that day by Kid! And how Stein almost killed him when he tried to steal the test answers for a very important exam. She also remembered how he stood by her on her fight to the death with the owner of the Fey Blade, her Onii-san. Blackstar had always been there for her.

Tsubaki did not notice but a single tear ran down her cheek.

She was alone inside the room.

She laid her head on her desk and broke down into sobs. It was her birthday. So many people adored her and celebrated with her. But like all of her other birthdays that passed by, she had never felt more alone in her life.

She sobbed harder, not caring who might hear.

0o0o0oooooo00000oooo

Tsubaki put the key in and opened her door. Since there had already been a celebration for her birthday in school, she decided not to cook any special dinner. She would just run a hot bath and then go to sleep. Hmmm, what a birthday. In the past Maka and Soul always visited her and they would have a private celebration, just like the old days. But today they were on a mission.

She laid her stuff on the center table and proceeded to remove her earrings when she heard a muffled sound on her bedroom.

Alert, she tiptoed noiselessly, turning her arm to a large blade.

A burglar? What a poor guy, considering he decided to steal from one of Shibusen's most powerful weapons.

She saw a shadowed figure, a massive bulk of a man. He appeared to be putting something on her bed. He was bent, his back turned to her. The lights were turned off.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Ah, lass, I mean you no harm," the deep voice answered. He slowly straightened to his full height, which was a head taller than she was. His back was still turned so she didn't see his face.

"Who are you?" she asked, annoyed. She was not in a habit of hurting strangers but it was an altogether different matter if she found one in her bedroom.

Slowly the man turned around. Just in time for Tsubaki to switch on the lights.

"Happy birthday, Tsubaki!" the man declared, spreading his arms wide as if asking her to hug him.

But she was not able to move from her spot. Her blade went back to her human arm form. Her mouth dropped open.

This man definitely looked like her beloved meister but it just couldn't be. How did he get so big and so – so tall?

His arms rippled with muscles and his shoulders were unbelievably wide, even wider than most of the men she knew at school. His hair had turned a shade lighter and it was so long it fell below his ears. His face looked hard, his mouth thinner and his nose straighter. Gone was the baby fat he used to have. He was wearing a shirt that fit his muscled chest snugly. She could make out the six packed abs he sported beneath his shirt. Even his pants were a tad too tighter. They were faded and had holes on the knees. He looked like a freaking underwear model instead of an assassin.

"Blackstar? Is that you?"

"Uh huh, no one else, Tsubaki!" His arms were still open in invitation, as if he was expecting her to come running but she never did, still transfixed by the door.

Eventually he noticed how stupid he probably might have looked so he lowered his arms and scratched his head. "Uhm, are you just going to stand there all night?"

There were a million things going through inside her mind at this time: first, he was just so unbelievably sexy! His handsome face could have stepped out of any adult magazine. And his body… Dear Kami. His body…

Second, he was back! He was there, with her in the same room, after not seeing him for five years.

"Uhhh, Tsubaki, I'm actually getting kinda freaked out here. Maybe you can give me a hug?"

"B-Blackstar…"

"Here I am, lass. Did you miss me?" He grinned that familiar grin of his, which broke his mouth into showing a set of perfect looking teeth.

"Blackstar!" she cried out, running towards him, tears pooling in her eyes. She jumped towards him and hugged him with all of her might.

He smiled tenderly and ruffled the top of her head which barely reached his chin. "Happy birthday. I was planning to surprise you with my gift but I guess I was the one who got surprised."

"Blackstar…" Tsubaki continued to sob on his chest, making a mess of his shirt.

He laughed quietly and wrapped his muscled arms loosely around her shoulder. She hugged him even tighter.

"I missed you, Blackstar."

"I missed you too. So much," he whispered.

She disentangled from him a little to look up at his eyes. Gone was the face of that adorable boy she used to know. He didn't look like a child anymore. His face was that of a man.

Blackstar gently wiped her tear streaked face with his hands, feeling her tremble with emotions. It was true that he missed her. There was no one else in the world he was thinking of but her during all those years of hard back breaking training he inflicted upon himself.

She was definitely lovelier now. He could feel the softness of her body all over as she rubbed herself against him. He groaned inwardly. He just wished she wouldn't do that. His body was different now than when he was a boy.

Now he could easily be so stirred.

The part where he was most male came roaring to life.

Blackstar could feel blood rushing to his loins. Damn, but it was so hard to discipline his body against such a natural reaction when a breathtakingly beautiful woman was hard pressed against him.

He tried to move away from her so she wouldn't feel his erection but it appeared that she already had noticed. She gasped, jerked a little and looked down at where their bodies were fused. Then she looked up at him questioningly.

Blackstar wanted to beg her not to hurl a shuriken on his forehead like what she used to do whenever he peeped at her taking a bath.

He stuttered, "Ahhh… Uhmmm, sorry about – about this. I, maybe, we -maybe you could get away from me for a second, Tsubaki?"

She stared at him then a resolute look came over her face. She did the unthinkable. She rolled her hips instinctively against his hardness.

Blackstar couldn't help but groan. "What the heck are you doing, Tsubaki?"

"What do you think?" she bit back, staring directly at him.

He wa loss for words.

"Blackstar, please…" She whimpered, biting her lower lip.

That completely sensual action, in someone as innocent as Tsubaki was enough to send him over the edge. He suddenly lifted her to him as if she weighed nothing but paper.

As soon as Tsubaki's legs lifted off the ground, she wrapped them around his waist. Now she was taller than him. Just like the good old days. She looked down at him.

Yup, Blackstar definitely was hot as hell.

And she was going to fuck him into oblivion.

When they kissed it was a meeting of two souls, their resonance as beautiful and as pure as it had always been.

Tsubaki kissed him with all the pent up passions she had in her. If this was the first and last chance they would ever be together like this she would give all of herself to him and treasure the memory of it until the day the god of death came for her.

Blackstar turned around and lowered her to the bed. He used his arms to break the fall. He climbed on top of her and lay between her legs. He ravished her mouth hungrily.

"Blackstar, make love to me…" she gasped.

"Are you sure about this, Tsubaki?" he gently asked.

She nodded, terrified because she didn't know how the act of lovemaking was actually consummated but single-minded in her want to be one with him. Even if it would only be the first and last.

Knowing Blackstar he would continue traipsing around the world in that carefree manner of his.

But before he upped and left her in the morning she wanted to have a part of him with her always: the memory of making soul shattering love to him.

Blackstar leaned down and kissed her again, while his hands ghosted upon her skin leaving nothing untouched.

They made sure to look at each other in the eye as they became one in flesh, and one in soul. Blackstar breached her maidenhood as gently as he could but the pain was still there. Nonetheless, it was a glorious meeting of two minds and bodies, their goal to attain the highest form of pleasure.

Tsubaki cried out hoarsely when she reached her peak. She felt like floating, apart from her own skin.

Blackstar bit back a curse as he thrust one last time into her hot wet flesh. It was hopeless; he couldn't pull out of her even if it killed him. The feeling was just too mind consuming. Since they were sharing resonance of their souls he could also feel the pleasure that she was feeling. It was like they were amplifying each of their own climaxes and it was nerve wracking.

He emptied his seed into her, as he lovingly kissed her temple.

The experience was mind blowing. Like Tsubaki, this was also his first time to make love to someone and he was glad he waited until he could do it with someone who meant so much to him.

It took a few moments for their thunderous heartbeats to slow down. Blackstar rolled to his side, taking her with him, trapping her inside his arms.

Tsubaki suddenly felt very shy and buried her face on his chest.

He cleared his throat. "So… that was uhhh… uhh… cool, huh?"

She moved her head up and down. Blackstar chuckled softly making his chest rumble. He held her chin and turned her face towards him. She looked so irresistibly charming he wanted to kiss her into breathlessness.

"You really did miss me eh, lass?" he asked smugly.

Tsubaki's face was so hot she felt like bursting. She had the most delicious shade of red on her cheeks. "I know how much you value your freedom, Blackstar. I'm sorry for forcing you to do this with me but don't worry. This changes nothing. I'm not going to expect anything from you- I just want to thank you for this one night. This is the best birthday present ever."

Black star sighed. That had to be the lamest speech he heard from her. "Actually I was putting your present on your bed when you walked in on me. Here." He reached across the bed and gave her a weird looking doll.

"I know it's not that pretty but I got that from a souvenir shop in Jamaica."

She hugged the ugly looking toy to her naked breasts, laughing. "This is a voo doo doll."

"Eh? What is it for anyway?" he asked, confusion written all over him.

Tsubaki laughed some more and said, "I will treasure this. I will keep it very close to me so I can always remember you."

Blackstar snorted, "Remember me, huh? You make it sound like I'm already dead or something."

"I want to reassure you, Blackstar that I will not, in any way hinder you from doing the things that you love. So when will you be leaving?"

"Impatient eh? Can't wait to be rid of me?"

"NO," she gasped. "But I need you to know I will keep on supporting your decisions. I know how much you want to continue your training. You don't know how much I appreciate you coming here for my birthday."

B;ackstar moved so that he was on top of her again, and so that he could look at her straight in the eye. "Well right now I really need your support," he said, a wicked glint on his eyes.

"Of course! Anything," she vowed.

Blackstar leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I really need you to support me. Financially at that. Maybe for a month coz I don't have an apartment yet and that teaching job Shinigami-sama gave me would take a month or so before it starts to pay up. So yeah. Can you help me out with that? I promise I'll pay you back once I get my first paycheck."

Blackstar smiled dazzlingly as he savored the expression on her face when he gave her the good news. She stared at him with a stunned expression on her face and her lips trembled.

She was sooo going to cry. "Does it mean you'll be staying here - for good?" she whispered hoarsely.

"That's the idea. Five years is enough, don't you think? I'm the biggest meister in the Asia Pacific and North American region. Shinigami-sama practically begged me to come home and teach. So yeah. I told you I will only be coming home if I can already prove something to you. That I'm not just a worthless assassin who can't get the job done."

Tears freely flowed from her eyes to her pillows. She sobbed hard, open mouthed. Blackstar got alarmed and tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying.

So he did whatever he thought would help her calm down.

He drove his hard erection inside her again, and kissed her to muffle her sobs. In a minute she got into the mood. Her cries were replaced with soft moans as he pumped in and out of her.

They were in such a state when Soul and Maka walked in, while they carried champagne and cake.

"SURPRRRIIIISE!" both Soul and Maka yelled.

Blackstar and Tsubaki looked up from the bed, horrorstruck.

The two newcomers froze for a split second at seeing their two best friends boning each other like crazy. Maka turned red all over and turned around, pulling Soul out of the room.

"You bakero!" Maka yelled from outside. "Blackstar, we leave you alone for a few minutes to find you taking advantage of her. If you ever hurt her feelings again I swear I will slice you in half myself!"

"Good work, buddy," Soul yelled too.

"Shut up, Soul Evans!" Maka snapped.

Blackstar laughed and said aloud. "Just do her, Soul. So she'll quit her yappin'."

"You jerk!" Maka screamed.

Blackstar turned back to the lovely weapon beneath him. "We were all supposed to surprise you at the same time. But their flight back home got delayed. I told you I'm big. I was able to fly a private jet back here in time for your birthday. I borrowed it from the Ministry of Defense from some country in the Pacific. Cool huh?"

Tsubaki beamed brightly at him, caressing his stubbled jaw. "I love you, Blackstar."

He turned her hand over and kissed her palm. "I know, hon. I'm sure you know I love you, too. You've never doubted that, right?"

"No, Blackstar, not for a second," she replied.

"So, let's get back to where we left off, before those idiots disturbed us."

She nodded happily and wrapped her arms more tightly about him.

O00oo000ooooo0000oooo0000

Awwww… Young love, sweet love.

I'm writing a SoMa fic now. I hope I can update soon.

I'm still formulating a Kid plot, which has to be crazy so I'm having a bit of a challenge there. Hee hee hee…

Hope you enjoyed this one.

And oh, please try to also read my other stories. Thanks in advance!


End file.
